Tourist Trapped/Transcript
|- !Mabel |I rigged it! |- !Dipper |[Public.] Mabel, I know you're going through your whole "Boy Crazy" phase, but i think you're kind of over-doing it with the crazy part. |- !Mabel |What? |- ! |Mabel blows raspberry. |- !Mabel |Come on, Dipper! This is our first summer away from home. It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance. |- !Dipper |Ok, but do you have to flirt with every guy you meet?''' |- ! |''Flirting montage starts.'' |- !Mabel |My name's Mabel. But you can call me "the girl of your dreams". |- ! |''Mabel pushes boy.'' |- !Mabel |I'm JOKING! Ha ha ha ha! |- ! |Cut to a man holding a turtle, Mabel's head pops up. |- !Mabel |Oh my gosh, you like turtles? I like turtles too! What is happening here?! |- ! |Cut to a store with stuff and a saving king. |- !MP |Come one, come all, to the Mattress Prince's kingdom of savings! |- !Mabel |''behind plants, pops out head and whispers.'' Take me with you... |- !MP |AAAAAGH!!! |- ! |''Cut back to Mabel and Dipper.'' |- !Mabel |Mock all you want brother, but I've got a good feeling this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked though that door right now. |- ! |''Cut to the museum door, Stan walks in it with arrow signs and a Pitt Cola. He belches.'' |- !Stan |OH! Oh, not good. Ow. |- !Mabel |Oh why?! |- !Dipper |Ha ha ha! |- !Stan |Alright, look alive people. I need someone to hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest. |- !Dipper |Not it. |- !Mabel |Not it. |- !Soos |Also not it. |- !Stan |Nobody asked you, Soos. |- !Soos |I know, and i'm comfortable with that. |- ! |''Soos eats a chocolate bar.'' |- !Stan |Wendy, I need you to put up the signs. |- !Wendy |I could, but I can't ...reach it. |- ! |''Wendy grunts while "reaching" the signs while distractedly reading a magazine.'' |- !Stan |I'd fire all of you if I could. Alright, let's make it. Eenie meenie mienie, |- ! |''Stan points at Dipper.'' |- !Stan |You. |- !Dipper |Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in the woods, I feel like I'm being watched. |- !Stan |Oh, not this again. |- ! |''Stan facepalms.'' |- !Dipper |I'm telling you, Grunkle Stan. Something is going on with this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out "beware". |- !Stan |That says "bewarb". Look, kid. The whole "monsters in the forest" thing is just local legence. Bummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that. |- ! |''A male tourist laughs while looking at a Stan bobble head on the shelf.'' |- !Stan |So, quit being so paranoid! |- ! |''Stan gives Dipper the signs.'' |- ! |''Cut to a foggy forest with trees getting blown by the wind.'' |- !Dipper |Ugh, Grunkle Stan. Nobody ever believes anything i say. |- ! |''Dipper puts one sign up on a tree that says "To The Mystery Shack". Dipper was about to put up a sign on a tree. It was metallic. He swipes the tree with his hand, it was dusty. He opens a secret window that opens up to the 2 controls for the ground. Dipper tried one control, it was a broken one. the next one opens up the ground while the goat was sniffing it. Dipper looked inside it, and there was a book called 3. The cover features a hind with six fingers on it. He puts the book on the ground, and checking if no-one sees him. He flips one page and an eye-glass is in it. The looks at the eye-glass and puts it down. He flips another page, and it was a journal.'' |- !Dipper |''Reading'' "It's hard to believe it's been six years when i began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon." |- ! |''Dipper flips through 3 paages.'' |- !Dipper |What IS all this? |- ! |''Dipper stops at the page that says TRUST NO ONE! on it.'' |- !Dipper |''Reading'' "Unfortunately, my suspicions has been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before "he" finds it. Remember, in Gravity Falls, there is no-one you can trust." to self No-one you can trust? |- ! |''Mabel pops her head on a log, screaming-'' |- !Mabel |HELLO!!! |- !Dipper |AAAAGH!!! |- !Mabel |Watcha' reading? Some nerd thing? |- !Dipper |Uh--uh--its nothing! |- ! |''Mabel imitates.'' |- !Mabel |"Uh--uh--its nothing!" ''What, are you actually not gonna show me?'' |- ! |''The goat nibbles the edge of the journal.'' |- !Dipper |Uhhh, let's go somewhere private. |- ! |''Cut to a view of The Mystery Shack. Weird noises are heard.'' |- !Dipper |It's amazing! Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid! |- ! |''Dipper opens the book to a middle page and points in it.'' |- !Dipper |But according to this book, Gravity Falls has a secret dark side. |- ! |''Dipper shoves the book in Mabel's face as she looks in it.'' |- !Mabel |Whoa! SHUT UP! |- ! |''Mabel pushes Dipper.'' |- !Dipper |And get this! At a certain point, the pages just stop, like the guy who was writing it mysteriously disappeared! |- ! |''Doorbell rings.'' |- !Dipper | Who's that? |- !Mabel |Well, time to spill the beans! |- ! |''Mabel knocks over a can of beans she sees on a nearby table.'' |- !Mabel |Broop..beans! This girl's got a date! Woo-woo! |- ! |''Mabel falls off the edge of the chair she's sitting on and onto the seat, giggling.'' |- !Dipper |Let me get this straight: in the half hour I was gone, you already found a boyfriend? |- ! |''Mabel climbs up to the chair edge again.'' |- !Mabel |What can I say? I guess I'm just irresistable. |- ! |''Doorbell rings twice.'' |- !Mabel |COMING! |- ! |''Mabel runs out of the room. Dipper sits in the chair and reads his book. Grunkle Stan walks in drinking a soda.'' |- !Stan |What you reading there, Slick? |- !Dipper |OH UM! |- ! |''Dipper stuffs the book under the seat cushion and grabs a magazine next to the beans.'' |- !Dipper |I was just catching up on--uh--... |- ! |''Dipper flips to the cover.'' |- !Dipper |...Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine? |- !Stan |That's a good issue. |- ! |''Dipper pretends to read.'' |- !Mabel |Hey, family! |- ! |''Grunkle Stan and Dipper turn to see Mabel standing in the doorway, her boyfriend facing the opposite direction.'' |- !Mabel |Say hello to my new boyfriend! |- ! |''Mabel's boyfriend turns around.'' |- !Norman |Sup? |- !Dipper |Hey? |- !Stan |How's it hanging? |- !Mabel | We met at the cemetary. He's really deep. |- ! |''Mabel feels Norman's muscles''. |- !Mabel |OH! Little muscle there. Hehe wh- what a surprise. |- !Dipper |So what's your name? |- !Norman |Uh...normal..MAN. |- !Mabel |He means Norman. |- !Dipper |Are you.. bleeding Norman? |- ! |''Norman looks around su''spiciously. |- !Norman |It's jam. |- ! |''Mabel gasps'' |- !Mabel |I love jam. Look at this. |- !Norman |So you wana go hold hands or... whatever? |- !Mabel |Oh..oh my goodness..hehe.. don't wait up! |- ! |''Mabel leaves the room. Norman smacks into the wall then turns around and staggers after Mabel.'' |- !Dipper |There was something about Norman that wasn't right. I decided to consult the journal. |- ! |''Cuts to the shack's attic where Dipper is reading off of the book.'' |- !Dipper |Known for there pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for...teenagers! Beware Gravity Fall's nefarious... |- ! |Dipper gasps, thunder is heard, then Dipper compares Norman to the picture of the undead in the book in his mind. |- !Norman |''imaginery'' Sup. |- !Dipper |ZOMBIE!!! |- ! |Dipper's voice echoes as he yells "zombie". Cut's to Grunkle Stan in the bathroom. |- !Stan |Somebody say "crombie"? What is it, crombie? It's not even a word. I'm losing your mind. |- ! |Dipper looks out the window, seeing Norman slowly walking towards Mabel. |- !Mabel |I like you. |- !Dipper |Oh no! MABEL! |- ! |Commercial Break, now back to the show. |- !Dipper |No no Mabel watch out! |- ! |Norman continues to walk towards Mabel, as he raises his hands, Dipper gasps then screams. Norman puts a necklace on Mabel. |- !Mabel |Huh, daisies? You scallywag... |- !Dipper |Is my sister really dating a zombie, or am I just going nuts? |- ! |Soos randomly appears screwing in a lightbulb, and Dipper gasps. |- !Soos |It's a dilemma to be sure. I couldn't help but overhear you talking aloud to yourself in this empty room. |- !Dipper |Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend. He's gotta be a zombie, right? |- !Soos |Hmm, how many brains did you see the guy eat? |- !Dipper |Zero... |- !Soos |Look dude I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman, pretty sure that dude's a werewolf. |- ! |Cuts to the mailman walking by Soos outside. Soos slightly moves away from him. |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |} Category:Transcripts